Super Mission
by DivineAuthorOfSassiness
Summary: Cinder was rushing. She had guards following her and her fellow agents. But, stars, she honestly didn't mean to take the wrong van that also happened to have a very cute boy in it... Three-Shot.
1. Mission

**CHAPTER ONE: MISSION**

In retrospect, Cinder probably should have stomped her foot and told Captain "No!" when she had the chance.

But that would have gotten her fired, and since her surgery, she was so ready to go back out on the field. Hunt down bad guys, flash her FBI badge, bust down some doors. She guessed beggars couldn't be choosers.

Levana Blackburn, head of The Lunar Corporation, had a murder case that trailed back to her, a man by the name Evret Hayle. They couldn't find any leads on her, and eventually the chase ran cold. The FBI decided to close the case and labeled the death a suicide.

But then Cinder had joined the agency. She didn't like to brag, but in the two years she had been there, she liked to think she was the best at her job. Of course, her job was to go in and wave around a gun.

She was sure she could never do what Crescent Moon Darnel did. She was their top hacker. Give her 10 minutes and wifi, and be assured that the rest of your life is forever ruined.

And of course, she was no actor. Winter and Jacin Clay were the ones to go to if you needed someone to go undercover. If they had to, they could pretend to be homeless; and by the end of day one, could have accumulated hundreds of dollars. It also didn't help that both of them were just naturally beautiful people.

And Carswell Thorne kept them all in check. Although his official title was 'Director,' he insisted they call him Captain. He was a nice guy to hang around with, but he could be downright terrifying.

And then there was just Cinder. The girl who walked in quietly, checked every door, stopped whatever was happening that wasn't right. She wasn't a people person, but there was something in her voice that made people put the knife down, or lower the gun and put your hands behind your head.

Cinder loved her job. Sure, it got depressing at times when she couldn't save someone, but for the most part, she liked the adrenaline rush, the pounding of her heart, the sound of a gun clattering to the floor.

So of course she accepted the mission to take down Levana Blackburn (even if she didn't really have a choice).

* * *

She was shuffling through some of her cases when a knock came on the door. Cress poked her heart shaped face inside. "Captain wants to see you," she said softly.

Cinder nodded and got up. She stretched her muscles, stiff from sitting at her desk all day. She followed Cress to Thorne's office. Her prosthetic hand shined under the poor lighting.

As she walked in, she saw Winter and Jacin in there also. She brushed it off.

"Hello, Agent Linh. Please sit down."

She almost rolled her eyes at the formalities, but sat down anyway.

"Agent Darnel, you too."

Cinder turned around. Cress was still there? What for? She started to get a tingly feeling in her gut.

Cress took a hesitant seat next to Cinder.

Thorne laced his fingers together and leaned forward on the desk. He suddenly looked older, as if the simple gesture made him age years.

"Well," he started, "I'm not one to beat around the bush. So I'll just say it."

He paused for a breath, but continued.

"You all are going to go undercover to the Lunar Corporations Masquerade. It is held yearly at the Blackburn Mansion. This year is special, however, because they are celebrating the alliance they have made with Eastern Commonwealth Incorporated.

"We have just reopened the case thanks to Agent Darnel-,"he smiled faintly, "-who has provided us just enough information. We believe there is hidden information we have not yet uncovered on a specific computer in the mansion. We need you all to go find this computer. There will be two other agents who are also assigned this mission. They are from a covert operations in France. You will meet them at the party. Once you have completed the mission, there will be a specific black van waiting for you with the keys in the ignition. Only call for backup if absolutely necessary.

"Questions?"

Cinder's brain exploded. Clumps of gooey mush in Winter's beautiful hair, blood on the walls, her headless body slumped in the chair.

Well, that wasn't what exactly happened. But it may as well have been.

Cress actually whimpered. "B-But Captain," she stuttered, "I-I can't go to this party! I think I'd do much better behind a computer screen-"

"This mission is not up for discussion," he said sharply. Cress flinched, sinking in her seat. Her crystal blue eyes misted over.

"I wouldn't give you this mission if I didn't believe in you," he said, his voice softer.

"Uh, excuse me, Captain," Cinder sharply cut in. "I have a wonderful idea. How about all of them go in while I wait it out and lead them around the house. If things get rough, I can obviously run in, you know-"

"If things get rough," he glared at her, "you'll already be in the field so you can immediately jump in."

She glared right back, but said nothing more.

Thorne turned his head sharply to Winter and Jacin. "Anything you need to add?"

Winter nodded solemnly. "Yes, Captain." She paused.

"Well go on, spit it out."

"What are we wearing?"

Thorne smirked, and Cinder felt irrational fear. "We already have your outfits picked for you."

* * *

 **-DAS-**

A/N: Hey guys! I was looking at some prompts on tumblr and I saw this super prompt: "hijacking a car with someone in the back." Not sure when I can update again, but be ready for the next chapter.

Knowing Cinder's terrible luck, this would probably happen to her. Short chapter, but I intentionally didn't make this a long story.

 **Peace~**

 **DivineAuthorOfSassiness~**


	2. Do I Have To Go?

**CHAPTER TWO: DO I HAVE TO GO?**

"I'm not wearing this."

"Cinder, you're going to wear the outift."

"I'm not."

"Cinder!"

"Captain!"

Cinder looked down at the dress she was wearing. It was an 1856 style dress, with a V-neck that traveled low enough for Cinder to feel embarrassed. It was tight around her ribs, making it hard for her to breathe. It jutted out sharply at her hips, making it feel as if Cinder was carrying a thousand pounds. It was a pretty light gray that suited Cinder very well, with sky blue lace. She had her hair up in an elaborate bun, with a few strands in her face. She had on sky blue gloves, and a blue mask. As much as she had refused, Thorne had still made her wear simple makeup.

"Cinder, you look so pretty!" Winter exclaimed. Easy for her to say. Winter looked like and angel. Literally.

She was wearing a beautiful, but simple, white cocktail dress that showed off her dark, smooth legs, and pure white stilettos. Puffy white angel wings blossomed from her back. She had on a simple white mask that was currently sitting above her eyes, messing up her perfect dark curls.

Jacin chuckled, wrapping an arm around Winter. He was the complete opposite of her. He had a pure black suit, black button up, and black dress shoes. The black mask he had on contrasted greatly against his pale skin and made his blue eyes pop.

Cress stood off to the side, rubbing her arm self-consciously. She had on a gorgeous floor length gown. It was a turquoise that suited her skin perfectly, with matching gloves and mask. She had on tall white heels that elevated her dramatically, but she was still shorter than everyone in the room. Her hair, normally so long it fell past her knees, was cut so short that it barely went to her shoulders.

Thorne, who was going to be in mingling in the crowd if anything went haywire, was wearing a suave plum suit that shouldn't look good on anyone; but he still managed to make it look good. He was currently glaring at Cinder.

"Cinder, I am your boss," he stated through gritted teeth. "You're already wearing the outfit. Just get in the van and let's go."

"Captain," she said tiredly, "this dress is a thousand pounds, my head feels like it's about to fall off, and I am _not_ about to go to this masquerade and make a fool of myself if someone asks me to dance. I will end up stumbling over _this_ -" she pointed emphatically to her dress, "-and fall on my face. Please let me go take this off."

Thorne looked at her for a few seconds, his face seeming to soften. "Well, if that's how you really feel..." He trailed off.

She grinned triumphantly. "Yes!"

"Too bad. You're going."

"Captain!"

* * *

Cinder sat in the front, crossing her arms and pouting the whole way to the mansion.

"You look like a child, Cinder," Thorne stated.

"I don't care!"

Everyone in car, excluding Cinder, laughed.

Thorne quickly found a parking spot next to a red Maserati Spyder. Everyone hopped out the van, Cinder taking the longest.

"Hurry up, Cinder!"

"I'm trying! This thing slows me down!" She struggled with her dress.

Cress, being ever sweet, came around and tried to help Cinder with her dress. "You really got this thing stuck in here," she said, trying to tug the dress out the van. "Stars, how did you even fit this thing in here?!"

Finally they got it unstuck. They all stared at the mansion for a couple seconds. It looked like something from the Medieval Ages. It was made completely from stone, with large windows and spiraling towers. Cinder could feel the bass from the songs they were playing rattling her bones.

"Nice place, eh?" Cinder turned towards the unfamiliar voices that were coming from the red car next to them. She immediately recognized two figures as Scarlet and Ze'ev "Wolf" Kesley.

"Very, indeed," Thorne said, walking over to them. He offered them his hand and smiled politely. "I'm Captain Carswell Thorne. These are my agents." He gestured to each one in turn as he spoke their names. "This is Agent Cinder Linh, Agent Crescent Darnel, and Agents Winter and Jacin Clay."

Scarlet and Wolf shook each of their hands, respectively. "You must already know us, but we are Agents Scarlet and Wolf Kesley. Nice to meet you all," Scarlet said.

They all stood in silence for a couple moments until someone spoke up.

Cress said, in her dainty, airy voice, "Are we all ready to go into this?"

Everyone voiced their agreements. They marched towards the mansion, determination clear on their faces.

* * *

 **-DAS-**

A/N: Wow I am sorry this is so late...

Shorter than the first chapter, but the next chapter (and the last one) will be super long. Think of this as a early Christmas gift! Merry Christmas or Happy Hannukah to all! (Or, if you don't celebrate anything, happy random day of the year!)

Shout out to PennTheWriter and ThatBlondeALB because they are amazing people! I promise it won't take me four months to update this story!

 **Peace~**

 **DivineAuthorOfSassiness~**


End file.
